The present invention relates to means for examining and analyzing fecal matter and has for its object to provide a device which will simplify and render effective the securement of, separation of, the feces from the ova or eggs of parasites such as might be contained within the fecal matter.
At the present time, the examination of fecal matter is had by a patient being given a disposable container which he returns containing a specimen, to a physician or laboratory. A measured amount of the fecal matter is then placed in another container and is thoroughly mixed into a solution with a specific gravity greater than water to thereby float the ova from the broken up specimen.
The strained solution is then filtered through a strainer into another container. The strained solution is then poured into still another container to the point of overfilling; namely, a convex meniscus. A slide is then placed on the meniscus and is allowed to stand for at least ten minutes and it is then removed with some of the solution adhering to it. A cover slip is then placed on the slide and it is examined under a microscope.
With the device of the present invention, a number of the steps customarily pursued, are eliminated and the procedure involved is simplified. The patient is given a disposable fecal unit which will hold only the desired amount of the fecal matter. The bottom of the unit which constitutes a tray or holder for the fecal matter is placed on the lower end of a cylinder and solution is poured into the cylinder. The cylinder can be, if and when necessary, provided with a removable closure cap at the top.
The cylinder is half filled with flotation solution and mixed thoroughly with the feces. The foraminous-bottom piston or strainer is placed within the cylinder and is pushed downwardly to a variable point below the fluid level. The cylinder is then filled to a point of meniscus, and a slide is placed on the meniscus to be later removed with solution adhering to it. A coverslip is placed on the slide and the slide examined under the microscope.